Kira y Miku
by Nia-otaku
Summary: Este fanfic trata de la vida de dos jovenes Dragon Slayers. Se vera como se unen a Fairy Tail y como se concen ademas de como pasa su historia. Las chicas no solo conoceran mas gente si no tambien un nuevo romance
1. Capitulo 1: Kira

**Bueno gente aquí les traigo un fanfic especial para vosotros.**

**Si ya se lo que me vais a decir "No vale prometiste otro de Levy y Gjaeel" o "¿Y no terminas el otro?"**

**Si lo terminare cuando pueda (Ya lo tengo pensado pero no tengi sufuciente motivacion para escribir) y si prometi otra pero no lo escribo por lo mismo.**

**La historia va a ser de fairy tail pero con dos excepciones.**

**Van a aparecer con personajes nuevos: Kira y Miku ambas chicas. Las pongo ya que me invente a Kira una noche que no podia dormir y al contarselo a una amiga se invento otra (Miku). Se relataran sus historias y ambas terminaran en un bonito romance**

**Muchos me matareis ya que no os gustaran los chicos que he elegido. Anque ademas las dos chicas son dragon slayers de la pirmera generacion. No se si existiran en la serie si no pero yo las pongo y hay queda.**

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero a Hiro Mashima excepto Kira ^^ Ojala fueran mios los personajes *^* xD**

**Bueno que de comienzo el fanfic =^.^=**

**Kira**

Molesto. Si asi era como el joven definia el desierto, molesto. Se sentia cansado y con demasiado calor para continuar. Habia ido alli sin sus tres amigos. No se sentia culpable por ello, simplemente le apetecia hacer una solo. El joven con la capa gris seguia caminando.

El joven llevabaunos pantalones negros y una camiseta con machas. No llevaba su inconfundible abrigo al cuello. Lo sustituia por esa capa. Tenia el pelo rubio y unos ojos verdosos ademas de una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho. Tenia unos auriculares magicos y de ellos salia musica de rock que icorporaba musica clasica. Tenia a la espalda una bolsa gris.

_Odio el desierto_-Volvio a pensar sin dejar de caminar.

Laxus habia tardado en convencer a su equipo varias horas pero al fin se habia podido ir el solo. Pese a las quejas de cierto mago de runas no les llevo.

_-¿Por qué narices he cogido esta mision?-_Dijo mientras miraba a todos los lados_.-No se donde esta la ciudad, me he perdido-_Admitio sentandose en el suelo y dandose por vencido.

El Dragon Slayer miraba sin cesar aquí y alla. Queria hacer la mision y volver pero no sabia el camino.

De repente algo interrumpio sus pensamientos y miro a un lado.

Vio a dos figuras. No pudo saber que pasaba, ni tampoco verles.

_Demasiada arena-_Penso levantandose y hechando a andar hacia los desconocidos.

Cuando se acerco pudo observar a una joven quiza uno o dos años menor que un largo pelo rubio mientras que el flequillo le descendia sobre el ojo izquierdo. Vestia una bonita camiseta color verde. Era a cuadros y en cada recuadro habia un tono distinto de verde. Tenia las mangas arremangadas un poco por encima de los codos. El cuello de la camisa tenia solapa por la que la dava un aspecto un poco mas cortos pantalones marrones se ceñian sobre su piernas. Hacia un bonito contraste. Tambien calzaba unas romanas de marron mas clarito. En la oreja derecha tenia el pendiente de un rayo pero la otra no se la veia.

Cuando se acerco mas pudo ver sus bonitos ojos grises.

La chica estaba tirando de una cuerda atada a sus manos que sostenia un hombre adulto con el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Tenia varias cicatrices y vestia una tunica.

La chica se resistia pero al hombre al ser mas fuerte la arrastraba con facilidad.

-¡Dejame!-Gritaba mientras intentaba resistirse. Tenia una bonita y dulce voz cantarina, penso Laxus pero agito la cabeza hechando esos pensamientos.

-¡Que no, eres una pieza importante, sacare mucho por ti!-Dijo el en tono frio y cortante sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Que te he dicho que me sueltes!-Dijo la jovencita mientras continuaba tirando de el.

-Eres muy impertinente, eso es lo malo-El hombre ni se giro y continuaba su camino.

Laxus que habia presenciado aquella escena un poco molesto se puso delante del hombre al que solo le sacaba unos pocos centimetros.

-Quitate mocoso o te pateare el trasero.-Dijo con la misma voz mirandole.

La rubia se habia paradado a observar al chico.

-La chica ha dicho que la sueltes asique ya la vas soltando si no quieres que me cabree-Dijo Laxus igual de impertinente que la chica. Este comentario la hizo enrojecer ligeramente.

El hombre tiro una bolsa que cargaba a su espalda haciendo que la chica se sintiera indignada.

-¿Y que pasaria sin consigo enfadarte?-Le contesto el hombre riendose a carcajadas.

-Pues que acabarias bastante chamuscado-Dijo laxus con una sonrisa burlona.

-De verdad eso quiero verlo-Comento el chico con mucha confianza y sin soltar a la muchacha que habia estado viendo el espectaculo sin media palabra.

Ella no dejaba de observar a su salvador. _¿Quién sera?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Laxus simplemente le toco dandole una descarga electrica, dejandole tirado en el suelo y haciendo que la chica se apartara aun atada pero si que el otra la sujetara. Se habia quedado patidifusa al ver la descarga electrica. No podia ser…

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio acercandose a la chica y quitandole las ataduras. Habia interrumpido sus pensamientos

-Si…muchas gracias-Se inclino como solia pasar cuando le dava las gracias a alguien.

-No me lo agradezcas –Dijo el toscamente.

Mientras conversaban el hombre se habia puesto en pie y habia sacado una cuerda.

-¡Te arrepentiras!-Le lanzo la cuerda atandole. Laxus recivio aquel ataque por sorpresa y la chica se aparto ligeramente.

Laxus intento romperla spero no puedo. Acto seguido intento carbonizar las cuerdad pero se quedo helado. ¿Cuerdas quita magia? Gruño en su interior

-Ya no te pones tan gallito ¿He? ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-Pregunto en tono de burla

-El no lo se pero yo si-Una voz cantaria rompio el teno de burla del moreno.

Laxus se giro viendo como la rubia avanzaba decida hasta su posicion y ponia las manos sobre su boca formando una especie de altavoz.

-No te atrevas –Dijo en tono cortante.

La chica sin escucharle cogio aire y grito.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DRAGON DEL RAYO!-Y tras decir esto de su boca salio una gran ola de rayos dirijidos hacia su captor.

Cuando paso el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo carbonizado mientras que la chica se habia pusto a quitar las ataduras de su salvador.

Laxus por su parte estaba incredulo. ¿Rugido del dragon del rayo? ¿Era una dragon slayer? ¿Cómo podia ser como el?

Cuando termino se volvio a inclinar.

-Los iento mucho te has metido en este lia por mi culpa. El pelo le caia casi rozando el suelo.

-Eres una Dragon Slayer ¿verdad?-Pregunto el ignorando la disculpa de la joven.

Eso hizo que se sobresaltara y rapidamente se tiro a por la bolsa que habia tirado el hombre que, se habia empezado a mover.

-Si de la primera generacion. Encantada soy Kira-Sin quitarle la vista a la bola la cual estaba abriendo.

Laxus la miro curioso.

-Soy Laxus pereneciente a Fairy Tail.-Dijo el mirando la bolsa.

Cuando la abrio se pudo observar a una gatita blanca con machas grises. Un Exeed. Esta llevaba un vestido morado y de tirantes mientras que en el centro del vestido y al final de su cola se ceñian unos lazos fucksias (mal escrito lo se)

-¡Kira! ¿Estas bien? He oido tu rugido ¿le has derrotado? ¿Cómo? –La gata soltaba todas estas preguntas.

Kira se limito a levnatarla en brazos dulcemente y se giro a Laxus.

-Me ha salvado el pero le he teniado que enseñar modales al vendedor ese. Esta es Tami, mi exeed

Fue lo unico que dijo ante mientras la gatita se sentia intimidada por aquel hombre.

-Bueno a lo que voy me, ¿podrias indicar la ciudad?-Dijo en tono agresivo

-Si quieres te llevo…no tengo a donde ir-Dijo bajando la mirada bastante triste.

El rubio se compadecio de ella y casi al instante pregunto.

-¿Te gustaria unirte a Fairy Tail?-Entonces al comprender lo que habia dicho aparto la mirada.

¿Por qué lo habia dicho? No lo entendia….Aquella chica le intimidaba….no, no era eso…era otro sentimiento…

-¿De verdad? Claro me encantaria. ¿Has odio eso Tami? Ya tenemos hogar- Kira estaba al borde del extasis mientras saltaba con Tami en brazos.

-De acuerdo pero antes tengo que terminar una mision y…-No le dio tiempo a continuar ya que la chica se paro de repente.

-Me olvide de mis hermanos….-Dijo bastante triste.

-Que se vengan con nosotros…¿Dónde estan?-Pegunto el rubio mirando a los lados

-En las celdas de los vendedores, hay que rescatarlos-La chica se imagino que la diria que no y eso la dolio bastante.

-Pues habra que ir a por ellos ¿no?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras Kira se sonrojaba y hechaban a andar hacia las celdas.

Continuara.

**Me he motivado escribiendo este capitulo wiiii xD **

**Bueno me ha gustado la intervencion de Laxus pero quiza le estoy metiendo demasiado sentimentalismo ¿No?**

**Bueno acepto opiniones, quejas, criticas y ayuda jajaja**

**Bueno el proximo capitulo *Tambores* se llamara *Tambores*….¡Miku!**

**No lo entendereis pero llegado el momento ya vereis quien es**

**Nota: Miku no me pertenece todos los derechos son de mi amiga ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2:Miku

**Traigo el segundo cap jeje (No se si gusto el primero pero yo voy a poner el segundo haber si os motiva xD)**

**En fin Kira y Laxus estan de camino a las celdas a por los "Hermanos" de Kira (Lo pongo entre comillas ya ireis viendo porque xD)**

**Bueno aquí va no me mateis por la pareja jejeje**

**Fairy Tail no me pertecene, pertenece a Hiro Mashima a excepcion de Kira, Tami y sus hermanos**

**Que de comienzo el Fanfic ^.^**

"_Mientras en el desierto Kira era salvada por cierto rubio, en otro lugar muy diferente; el bosque, se desarrollaban los diguientes acontecimientos"_

Era un gran bosque, penso cierto pelinegro mirando a todos los lados.

Por aquella remota jungla iban caminado un chico y una chica. El chico tenia el pelo negro y sin camiseta. Tenia el simbolo de Fairy Tail en el pecho, a la derecha. A su lado iba una chica muy sonrojada. Pelo azul con tirabuzones muy pegados y gorro azul alto. Su ropa se complementaba por una chaqueta asi como mucha ropa de invierno azul.

Juvia habia obligado a Gray a hacer una mision con ella. Habia instido en ir con el ya que no podia ir ella sola, quien sabe lo que la pasaria. Gray se compadecio de ella y la compaño.

Ambos chicos hablaban animadamente. Lejos estaban de saber que cierto peliblanco los seguia. Tenia los ojso un poco caidos al igual que el moreno.

-¿Qué hara mi quedira Juvia con ese ignorante?-Se pregunto en un susurro Lyon.

Se habia encontrado a Juvia y a Gray de pura casualidad mientras hacia una mision y se habia dedicado a seguirles. No queria que Juvia intimara con su ex-compañero.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los magos de Fairy Tail habian tomado otro camino haciendo que el joven Lyon les perdiera de vista.

-¿Y ahora donde estan?-Salio de su escondite mientras echaba a correr por la espesura del bosque.

Iba corriendo cuando oye un grito desgarrando el aire. Entonces se paro en seco. Miro a todos los lados pero no vio a alguien. Habria jurado que era un grito de mujer.

Lyon son sabia de dond evenia ese grito hasta que oyo otro mas claro, definido, pero sopbre todo, cerca.

-¡Mikuuuuuuuuu!-Esa era el nombre que habia retumbado en su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo salio en direccion al grito. Esta vez la voz sonaba mas aguda. Le recordaba a una voz en especial. La voz de cierto gato azul con alas que decia "Aye".

De repente llego a una zona sin muchos arboles pero con muchos charcos de lodo.

Entonces las vio. Vio a una pequeña gatita de color rosa con una camiseta morada, y una falda blanca. La Exeed movia la cola en la cual llevaba un lazo blanco nerviosa. Miraba preocupada a un carco de barro o eso pensaba Lyon.

En ese charco habia una chica de cabello castaños con dos coletas callendole por los ojos eran de un verde menta brillante. Tenia un diadema morada y una camiseta palabra de honor azul. De la camiseta salian dos cintas blancas atadas a un aro en el cuello. Se le veia perte del estomago y no mas. Se estaba hundiendo en el barro. Una de sus manos estaban dentro y con la otra intentaba alcanzar una liana.

-¡Miku resiste buscare ayuda¡-La Exeed se grio chocando de pleno con las piernas del mago de Lamia Scale.

-¿Pero que…?-La gatita se sorprendio callendo a suelo y antes de que pudiera hablar, la castaña que lo habia visto grio ya con el fango cubriendola hasta la camiseta.

-Ayudame porfavor me he caido y he terminado aquí.-Dijo con bastante preocupacion.

Lyon que habia estado mirando a la chica, se acerco al barro y lo piso haciendo que se colgelara la parte de su alrededor. Asi fue hasta que llego a la atonita chica. Ences le tendio la mano y sonriendola dijo.

-Eso no hay ni que pedirlo-La chica le agarron con la mano libre y Lyon tiro de ella hasta que sin previo aviso salio del barro haciendo que esta callera sobre el mago.

-Auch…¡Oh! Lo siento, perdona no pretendia…-Dijo leventandose la muchacha un poco sonrojada y teniendole la mano al mago de hielo.

Este que habia caido y habia visto a la chica apoyada encima de el esta ligeramente rojo pero accedio a la ayuda de la chica levantandose con ella.

-¿Miku estas bien? Que alegria que lo este-Dijo la gata acercandose a ella.

La joven llamada Miku la cogio y con una gran sonrisa dirijida a Lyon hablo.

-Hola, soy Miku y mi compañera Lulu encantadas.

-Yo soy Lyon un mago de Lamia Scale encantado.

Cuando la chica le iba a contestar aparecieron de los arboles Juvia y Gray atraidos por el escandalo.

-¿Lyon?-Preguntaron ambos magos con asombro.

-Si ¿Algun problema Gray? –Dijo acercandose a el con aspecto heroico.

Mientras los magos de hielo se peleaban (Sin camiseta a saber cuando se la quito Lyon), Juvia se acerco a Miku curiosa.

-Hola soy Juvia y mi compañero es Gray, magos de Fairy Tail y ¿tu?

-Pues soy Miku y esta es Lulu-Rio ya que se habia vuelto a prensentar.-¿Sois magos de verdad?

-Claro, Juvia utiliza la magia del agua y los otros dos chicos son de hielo-Hablo Lorax mientras miraba de reojo a los jovenes aun peleandose.

-¿Agua? Que casualidad precisamente yo soy la Dragon Slayer del Agua-Pdijo sonriendo a la peli azul calidamente.

Los tres magos se habia quedado en blanco al oirla. ¿Dragon Slayer? Increible…

-¿Dragon Slayer? Juvia esta emocianada de conocerte-Dijo la nombrada abrazando a su nueva amiga.

-Eres de la primera generacion ¿no?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Esto…Gray…¿Qué le ha pasado a tu camiseta y tu pantalon?-Pregunto duvitativa la de ojos menta.

Gray se exalto ya que se habia quitado la ropa sin darse cuenta.

Lyon pudo apreciar que llevaba una falda azul asi como un cinturon marron y unas botas moradas a juego con la diadema. A pesar de haber estado en el fango no estaba manchada.

-Si soy de la primera generacion-dijo felizmente.

-Juvia piensa que estas sola, ¿Juvia se equivoca?-Pregunto la peliazul mirando a Lyon.

-No, Juvia acerto. Estoy sola con mi Exeed.-Dijo bajando la mirada un poco triste.

Cuan Lyon la iba a proponer que se uniera a su gremio, salto Juvia.

-En Fairy Tail estariamos encantados de recibirte-Dijo esta.

-Es verdad podrias unirte-Dijo Gray corroborando lo que dijo su compañera.

-¿De verdad? ¿Podria unirme? Estariamos encantadas-Dijo aun con Lulu en brazos la cual habia estado observando a todo el mundo con ligera desconfianza.

Lyon sintio celos. El queria que ella se uniera a su gremio. Le habia caido bien…¿Por qué pensaba eso? El queria a Juvia…de momento…

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que terminar una mision, luego iremos al gremio.-Contesto el nudista

-Pues os ayudare, aunque no reciva recompensa me adaptare mejor-Dijo en tono alegre.

-Os acompaño-Dijo al instante Lyon

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo en tono desinteresado su amigo.

-Pero despues derechos al gremio-Añadio Lulu en brazos de su inseparable amiga.

-Dea acuerdo Lulu-Dijo mientras los 5 se perdian en la espesura del bosque

Continuara

**Buen que tal? No esta mal la intervencion de Lyon (Me recuerda a Gasai Yuno de mirai nikki espiando a Yukki xD)**

**En fin para ir adelantando no se si mañana podre escribir, si escribo bien y si no tambien jajaja intentare subir los caps rapido ok?**

**Bueno para los impacientes (como yo) el titulo del proximo cap sera: Electra y Proto**

**Os suena? xD **


	3. Capitulo 3: Electra y Proto

**Bueno aquí está el 3ª cap de Kira y Miku (Quiero ver esos reviws diciendo lo magnifica que es la historia xDDD)**

**Bueno no me entretengo al final lo voy a subir aunque estoy agotada jajajaja Todo sea por seguir con la historia. Por cierto en la historia utilizare terminaciones como Sama y Kun**

**Ale venga que no empiezo nunca**

**Electra y Proto**

-¡¿Laxus-sensei es verdad que nos podremos unir a Fairy Tail?!-Pregunto un niño a la izquierda agarrado a la capa del mencionado.

-¡¿Laxus-sama es cierto que eres como nee-chan?!-Pregunto una niña a la derecha haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

Kira sonreía al ver a los niños avasallar a Laxus con preguntas. Iba detrás de él con Tami en brazos.

Laxus cada vez que le soltaban una pregunta ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién le abría mandado a el salvar a esos renacuajos? Empezó a recordar.

"Kira y el habían ido a salvar a sus hermanos. Había derrotado a los mercaderes con suma facilidad. Al llegar a la única celda con personas la abrieron. Dentro había una niña como de 12 años con una mano atada a la pared. Tenía el pelo largo y azul clarito mientras que sus ojos eran un azul más oscuro. Traía una camiseta de manga corta y color mar. Tenía una falda blanca y corta mientras que tenía unas manoletinas cielo. A su lado y totalmente diferente había un niño de cabello rojo fuerte con unos ojos rubí. Tenía una camiseta al igual que Kira a cuadros con distintos tonos de rojos y solapa. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas deportivas blancas y carmesís. Los jóvenes al ver a Laxus se horrorizaron pero cuando Kira salió detrás de el emitieron un grito de alegría"

Ahora Electra y Proto no hacían más que bombardearle con preguntas. El respondía con monosílabos o en un caso excepcional una oración completa.

-Si-Respondió solamente.

-Tranquilos chicos dejar de molestar a Laxus con tanta pregunta-Dijo una voz cantarina haciendo que los jóvenes dieran un gran "jo" por contestación

-No pasa nada no me molestan-Respondió el. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué no le molestaban? Estaba harto de oír esas preguntas asique, ¿Por qué la había contestado eso? Kira definitivamente tenía algo que lo volvía débil.

-Una ultima pregunta, ¿Laxus-sensei cuando llegaremos a Fairy Tail?-Pregunto Proto exaltado

-Pronto-Se limito a decir en un gruñido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los hermanos estaban incrédulos. Delante de ellos se alzaba un gran edificio con el estandarte de Fairy Tail.

Laxus avanzo hasta abrir la puerta de un portazo. Cuando lo hizo los miembros del gremio se le quedaron mirando normales. Eso era típico de Laxus. Pero cuando detrás de el aparecieron una chica con un gato en brazos y dos niños se quedaron flipando.

¿Qué hacia Laxus con una chica así? Es más, ¿Qué hacia Laxus con una chica que no fuera Evergreen?

Este avanzo ignorando las miradas que le echaban sus compañeros del gremio. Se coloco en la barra y le hablo a una de las Stratuss.

-Mira ya he hecho la misión y traigo a 4 nuevos miembros-Le dijo sin mucho interés.

Mira le miro un poco asombrada y se dirigió a los niños.

-Hola, ¿entonces queréis ser de Fairy Tail no?-Los niños asintieron nerviosos. Perecía que toda su energía se hubiera esfumado al entrar.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres y que magia utilizáis?-Pregunto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, algo que hizo bastante efecto en los jóvenes.

-Yo soy Electra y mi hermano se llama Proto-Se adelanto la peliazul.

-Nuestra magia es el magnetismo.-Entonces los niños mostraron las palmas de sus manos. En la palma derecha de el chico había un signo positivo (+) y en la izquierda uno negativo (-). En la niña era igual.

-Vaya una magia poco común, bueno pues decirme donde queréis la marca y de qué color-Dijo mira dirigiéndose a ellos tras haber cogido el aparato para dejar la marca.

-¡Aquí, aquí, aquí!-Gritaba Proto exaltado levantándose la camiseta.-Lo quiero aquí-Señalaba su pectoral izquierdo-Y en rojo por favor

Mire se lo puso donde le ordeno y se dirigió a la chica.

-Yo aquí y en azul-Estiro su brazo señalando justo al lado de la mano y mira se lo puso.

-¿Y tu?-Le pregunto a Kira.

Esta antes que nada le dijo otra cosa.

-Soy Kira, la Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la primera generación-Agrego para que no la confundieran con Laxus que estaba en la barra bebiendo Agua.

-¿En serio? Ahora se porque Laxus te ha traído-Rio en bajito-Y bien ¿Dónde quieres el símbolo?

-Pues aquí-Se levanto la camiseta dejando mostrar su cadera.-Y en amarillo por favor-Mira se lo puso e hizo lo mismo con la neko, acto seguido se giro a la barra.

Tami que había estado incomoda miro a un grupo de Exeeds en una mesa. Charlaban animadamente. Decidió presentarse.

-Hola soy Tami encantada-Dijo llegando a ellos.

Una gatita blanca la respondió.

-Eres de la nueva ¿Verdad?

-Siéntate con nosotros, aquí en Fairy Tail seras bienvenida-Contesto un gato negro. Una gato azul dijo simplemente "Aye".

Dos niños llegaron a donde los hermanos. Rome y Wendy querían conocerlos mejor.

-¿Os apetece venir a hablar con nosotros?-Pregunto el moreno hacia ellos.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron y se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa del gremio.

Kira volvía a estar sola. Entonces vio a Laxus solo en la barra bebiendo y se sentó a su lado. Este solo la miro de soslayo y chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación pero tampoco hizo nada para evitar que se sentara allí.

-Gracias por salvarme Laxus-Esa voz cantaría que tanto le hipnotizaba retumbo en su cabeza y entonces la giro. Pudo ver como miraba al suelo bastante roja. El sonrió y le alboroto el pelo haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-No las des tranquila-La jovencita le miro y sonrio tiernamente. Eso hizo que el orgulloso Gragon Slayer tomara un ligero color rosado. Cuando ella le iba a contestar una voz rasgo el aire.

Alguien había gritado su nombre. Sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz.

-Freed-Susurro solamente mientras 3 magos se acercaban a el.

-¡Laxus has vuelto! Por cierto quien es ella-Pregunto Eve mirando a Kira con cautela. Freed que había estado adulando a su compañero todo el rato se fue hacia ella con el semblante serio y dijo.

-¿Quién eres y porque esta con Laxus?-Pregunto agarrando su espada.

Kira estaba medio temblando. No sabia que hacer ni que decir cuando se repente noto que una mano la arranco de su asiento y la puso contra el.

-La he traído yo ¿Queda claro? Y ahora os podeis marchar-Laxus la estaba cogiendo por los hombros arrimándola a él. Esta estaba más roja que los cabellos de su hermano. Cuando se hubieron marchado Laxus se volvió a sentar y Kiro se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Continuara

**¿Qué tal? Laxus mola *-* jajajaja bueno espero sus reviws o si no Kira y Miku no se podrán encontrar D:**

**Sayonara Mina =^.^=**


	4. Capitulo 4: El plan de juvia

**Wiiiiii esos muchas gracias a todos por motivarme *^* jajaja**

**Bueno se que se ha quedado muy interesante con Kira y Laxus verdad? Pues ahora os esperáis que le toca a Miku xDDDDDD**

**Bueno que acepto criticas ^^**

**El plan de Juvia**

Los 5 andaban por el bosque. Juvia noto algo. Noto las miradas que le echaba la dragon slayer del bosque a su amigo el peliblanco. Juvia sonrió para sus adentros.

Lyon y Gray se estaban peleando como siempre delante de las chicas. Juvia agarro a su amiga por el brazo y la hizo parar. Esta la miro con una cara rara pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga se resigno y espero a que se hubieran alejado. Después Lorax se metido entre los arboles anta la mirada atónita de Lulu.

Cuando las tres estaban suficientemente lejos Juvia sonrió y mientras miraba a su compañera.

-Juvia tiene un plan para que te quedes con Lyon sola-Esta se puso roja y se paro

-¿Por qué querría yo quedarme sola con él?-Pregunto intentando disimular su felicidad.

-Juvia ha visto las miradas que le hechas al compañero de Gray-Dijo esta sonriendo inocentemente.

Miku cayó. Se pensó muy bien lo del plan de Juvia. Si decía que si no sabría que decir delante de él pero perdería una oportunidad de oro para quedarse con él.

-Habla Juvia-Dijo volviendo a andar con los brazos cruzados mirando al suelo.

-Juvia se irá por este camino y Miku por el otro y cuando estemos lejos cada una llamar a los otros. Juvia vigilara para encontrarse con Gray-Le conto.

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos-Miku se giro lleno por donde le había dicho la peli-azul.

Seguía andando bastante colara mientras Lulu la seguía.

-Miku espera-Dijo echando a volar.

-Perdona Lulu estaba pensando

-Ya lo vi, pero dime ¿Por qué le has dicho que si?-Pregunto ya que no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos que tenia ahora mismo la Dragon Slayer.

-Pues porque si y ya está-Dijo mirando a todos los lados y entonces cogió mucho aire y dijo en un chillido-¡Gray, Juvia, Lyon!

Este último le dijo más alto que el resto. Lo volvió a gritar aun más alto. Cuando lo estaba gritando la tercera vez una mano se cerro sobre su boca haciendo que se callara, entonces empezó a patalear un poco hasta una voz dijo.

-Cálmate Miku que soy yo, y no grites tanto que no es lo mejor.

Lyon soltó a la joven peliazul. Al principio se mostro enfadada pero su rostro se empezó a tornar divertido.

-Vaya, ¿no tenias una forma mejor de decirme que me callara?-Pregunto un poco irónica.

El peliblanco sonio ante el comentario de esta, le había hecho gracia.

-No, ¿Algún problema señorita chillona?-La respuesta de Miku fue inflar las mejillas tal niña pequeña a la que no le dan lo que quiere.-Anda vamos a buscar al resto que me he tenido que dejar de pelear con el por venir a por ti

Eso hizo que las mejillas joven Dragon Slayer se tornaran rosas y comenzó a hablar con el mago de Lamia Scale.

Conversaban tranquilamente cuando algo llamo su atención.

-Lyon…Tu ropa-Dijo ella mientras el nombrado se sobresaltaba y se empezaba a poner la camiseta.-Oye, ¿A qué viene eso de quitarte la ropa? Gray también lo hacía…

El mago se sobresalto.

-Oh veras es que él y yo fuimos entrenados por la misma maestra Ur y ella nos hacia quitarnos la ropa para entrenar en la nieve y ahora ambos tenemos la misma característica, pero claro ese nudista la tiene más desarrollada que yo-Lyon rio ante la última frase, la cual, también provoco la risa en su amiga.

-Así que amigos ¿He? Eso está bien-Pregunto de nuevo esta vez agachándose a por Lulu que se había quedado sin magia de seguirles volando.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estarán? Quien encontrar a Juvia rápido-Dijo dando una patada al suelo retomando su camino más deprisa, lo que hizo que la chica tuviera que comenzar a correr ya que iba mucho más rápido que ella.

-¡Oye Lyon esperarme no me dejas aquí!-Dijo aun corriendo. Pronto le alcanzo y reanimaron la marcha pero a más velocidad.

-Quiero encontrar a mi Juvia pronto, no quiero que este mas con Gray-Dijo sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañera.

Esa frase había molestado bastante a Miku. ¿Su Juvia? ¡Juvia no era un objeto asique no podía ser de nadie! Y no, no es que estuviera enfadada por que hubiera añadido a Juvia a la frase. Estaba enfada porque había añadido MI a la frase.

-¿Tu Juvia?-Pregunto intentando que no se notase lo molesta que estaba.

Lyon la miro sin percibir su enfado ya que con toda la sinceridad del mundo dijo.

-Sí, Juvia me gusta y quiero que este conmigo

No se lo podía creer. Miku se había parado en seco y se había quedado mirando al suelo. Su coletas bailaban.

-Miku…-Comenzó la neko al sentir el enfado de su amiga.

-¿De verdad? ¡Si quieres que este contigo ahora vas y la buscas solo! No quiero volver a verte nunca. ¡Te odio Lyon, te odio!-Dicho esto se metió entre los arboles perdiéndose antes la mirada del atónito mago de hielo. El pensaba que no había dicho algo tan grave.

Miku corría con Lulu en brazo y cuando su cuerpo le pidió un respiro, se sentó en una piedra dejando a su gata en el suelo y comenzó a secarse un par de lágrimas que la habían caído durante la huida.

-Es un idiota. No le quiero volver a ver nunca. Siempre pensando en Juvia. Juvia por aquí, Juvia por aca…Nunca se fija en sus compañeros.

-Con compañeros te refieres a ti sola ¿No es cierto Miku?-Pregunto Lulu mirándola desde el suelo.

Esta dudo un momento antes de responder. Termino de secarse las lagrimas y tras recapacitar hablo.

-Si hablo de mi sola, pero ya me da igual, si no puedo estar con Lyon seré solo su amiga, en Fairy Tail tiene que haber más chicos ¿no? Tengo que pedirle perdón he actuado sin pensar.

Cogio en brazos a la gatita mientras comenzaba a andar por donde había venido.

Lejos estaba de pensar que dos figuras detrás de unos matorrales las espiaban.

-Mira es una Dragon Slayer-Hablo la primer figura con voz silbante cual serpiente.

-Si es verdad, otra para la colección-La segunda escupió esas palabras con odio en cada una.

Continuara.

**Vale, vale se lo que me vais a decir pero, yo nunca dije que Lyon fuera la pareja de Miku ¿no?**

**Puede que luego en el gremio encuentre a alguen que seria lo mas logico no ¿no? Lo mismo con Kira…ya lo vereis**

**Bueno dejo eso al aire, y por cierto si tardo mucho en subir algo esque esta semana y la siguiente estoy hasta arriba de examenes pero despues soy toda vuestra**

**Sayonara Mina y dejar rebiws ^^**


	5. AVISO

**Aviso:**

**Lo siento mucho gente pero mi portátil a sufrido una "avería" y hasta que no se arregle no podre escribir. Escribo esto desde un ordenador antiguo que más que un ordenador es un pisa papeles T.T**

**Si veo que la cosa se alarga los escribiré desde aquí (Cosa que no me agrada nada, nada, nada) siento dejarles con la duda pero es lo que hay T.T**

**En cuanto este me pongo a escribir caps como una loca lo prometo**

**Que siento las molestias**

**(Semanas que no escribiré: si veo que se alarga…pues eso T.T)**

**Gracias por los reviws y hasta otra T.T**

**Con cariño**

**Nia-Otaku**


	6. Capitulo 6: Palabras Hirientes

**Notición! Me han arreglado el portátil *^* Además ya no tengo exámenes *¬* jajaja entonces….¿cual es la excusa para no seguir escribiendo?...Ninguna xD**

**Bueno en fin aquí os dejo la continuación y gracias por esos maravillosos reviws se me hace la boca agua cuando leo uno *¬***

**Por cierto que yo no dije en ningún momento que Lyon y Miku fueran a ser pareja asi como Laxus y Kira e.e xDD**

**Yo: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece al grandioso, y supremo Hiro Mashima *¬***

**Kira y Miku: ¡Hola Nia!**

**Yo: ¡Aaaaah! ¿Cómo habéis salido de mi historia?**

**Kira: ¿Dirás que como has entrado no?**

**Miku: Estas en la historia**

**Yo: ¿Podre aparecer? *¬***

**K y M: ¡Noooo!**

**Yo: T.T Malas**

**Peleas, Peleas everywhere (XDDDD)**

Kira estaba de muy buen humor. Se había unido al gremio y ahora estaba paseando buscando a sus dos "hermanos" para hacer una misión. En realidad no eran sus hermanos. Se llamaban así ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en las celdas y encima ellos no tenían padres. Por eso ahora la llamaban Nee-chan.

Se sentía feliz. Una pequeña Exeed blanca y gris la seguía volando. Su amiga estaba de muy buen humor por lo que ella también lo estaba. Además Había estado hablando con Happy, Lily y Chaly. El trió era muy amigable.

Kira paseaba alegremente por las calles de Magnolia.

-Nee Kira-Dijo su compañera para llamar su atención

-Dime Tami, ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo poniéndose los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Es una misión fácil, ¿no?-Pregunto su amiga dejándose caer en la cabellera rubia de su amiga. Esta rio alegremente ante el acto de la gatita.

-Claro ya que estamos empezando-No paro la marcha.

-Kira, ¿Invitaras al hombre rubio?-Pregunto mirando su pelo.

Kira se paró en seco. Sabía que cuando Tami decía "El hombre rubio" se refería a Laxus. La Exeed no lo noto pero Kira estaba un poco sonrojada. Si había pensado varias veces en pedirle que hiciera una misión con ella pero no se atrevió. Algo en Laxus le hacía desconfiar y sentirse asustada. La voz de la gatita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hablando del rey de roma…

Tami había dicho eso ya que había visto como llegaban Laxus y otros tres chicos más. Uno era el que había "amenazado" a Kira, pero el rubio le paro. Otra era una chica castaña con el pelo recogido y un traje verde con un abanico. El tercero estaba sacando la lengua y además tenía un casco que impedía la conexión directa con su mirada.

Estos tres últimos se pararon y entraron en una tienda mientras que el orgulloso Dragon Slayer se apoyaba en la pared.

-Tami…voy a ir a preguntarle que si la próxima vez quiere hacer una misión conmigo-Dijo tomando aire ya que le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras sin temblar, ponerse roja o tartamudear.

-Vale pero yo te espero aquí-Dijo saltando y sentándose en un banco.

Kira sabia de buena mano que Laxus la intimidaba, y no poco. Desde el primer momento que le vio.

-Vale, deséame suerte-Kira salió corriendo hacia el rubio. Este seguía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. No los abrió cuando oyó a alguien corriendo acercándose ni cuando alguien se paraba cerca de él respirando entrecortadamente. Los abrió solo y exclusivamente cuando oyó una voz melodiosa que le llamaba por su nombre. Y él sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de aquella dulce voz.

-Laxus-Le llamo ya por tercera vez Kira. Esta ya estaba empezando a pensar que estaba siendo ignorada. Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, la voz de cierto mago de los rayos la hizo cambiar de idea.

-Dime-Soltó Laxus en un tono mecanico y monótono.

-Pues…Esto…Yo…Quería…Es decir…Ehh-No podía. Definitivamente Laxus también la intimidaba a ella. Era demasiado imponente. La única opción razonable era salir corriendo. Pero si se iba Laxus pensaría que estaba loca o algo por el estilo.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!-Grito Laxus poniendo más nerviosa a Kira.

Laxus se estaba hartando. Había visto aparecer de repente a Kira y esta había empezado a tartamudear. Solo quería que le dejara en paz. No se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana. Su equipo le había arrastrado a hacer una misión con ellos por no haberlos llevado la última vez con él y la verdad es que a este no le apetecía nada ir a una misión.

-¡Laxusmegustaríaquetevinieras conmigoalapróximamisiónqueha ga!-Dijo apretando los puños, con la cabeza bajada y con los ojos cerrados. Esta cabizbaja ya que no quería que viera su sonrojo. Había soltado todo eso de una vez y bastante alto. Pero al rubio que no se le escapaba una, pillo el significado de la frase.

-¿Qué? ¿He oído bien? ¿Me estas pidiendo que haga una misión contigo? ¿Me lo pide una debilucha como tú?-Dijo Laxus con sorna. Había estado cabreado. ESTABA cabreado. Ahora mismo le hablaría así hasta a su equipo.

Kira había sentido como esas palabras se le clavaban una a una en el cuerpo como si de flechas se trataran. Pero estaba segura que si le hubieran atravesado varias veces con esta ultima arma no le habría dolido tanto.

-Lo…siento…Y-Yo…Es-Esque no sa-sabia que…-Intento disculparse pero el Dragon Slayer la interrumpió.

-Mira déjalo. No sé ni porque vienes a pedírmelo. ¿Por haberte salvado? Solo lo hice porque no encontraba la ciudad y necesitaba a alguien que me guiara. Os vi y ya que estaba pues te salve eso es todo. No llego a estar perdido y ahora te estarían vendiendo como esclava.

Kira no puso soportar las últimas frases de Laxus y salió corriendo. Paso al lado de Tami y ni la cogió. Tami la vio. No era todo. La vio como derramaba lagrimas y después desaparecía entre la gente. Esta siguió desesperada a su compañera y tras un largo rato de buscar la encontró a las afueras de la ciudad sentada en la hierba. Tami aterrizo y se acerco a ella pero un llanto la paro. Kira la miro y esta estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Las palabras de Laxus le habían dolido. Y mucho. Lo peor esquíe tenía razón. Si no fuera por el ahora ella estaría…

-Kira ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho Laxus para que estés así?

Ella emitió leves hipidos. Intentaba hablar pero las palabras brotaban distorsionadas, hasta que consigo que se le entendiera un poco.

-Laxus…ha sido…muy cruel…conmigo-Tras estas breves palabras volvió a estallar en llanto. Tami nunca había visto a si a Kira.

-Te dejo sola-Dijo la gata. Pensó que sería lo mejor. Se dio la vuelta, cuando había entrado a la ciudad y había cruzado un par de calles oyó un grito desgarrador. Un grito de ayuda, un grito de desesperación, un grito chica.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Al día siguiente:**

Laxus miro la escena y apretó los puños. Los compañeros que estaban cerca de él se apartaron ya que había empezado a emitir pequeñas descargas del enfado que tenia.

Volvió a mirar la escena y después a la puerta del gremio. Alli, una gatita blanca y gris estaba gravemente herida atada a la puerta. Un charquito de sangre estaba bajo ella. Pos su cola se deslizaba gotas de sangre. Sangre de Tami.

La Exeed sujetaba una tarjeta. Nadia había pasado a cogerla por otra escena desgarradora que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Eletra y Proto estaban atados. Atados y sangrando a más no poder. Lo peor era que les habían atado por la manos, juntando sus lados igual (+ y +) haciendo que les diera pequeñas descargas ya que esos lados se tenían que repeler y ahora estaban atados. Los tres estaban gravemente heridos.

Aunque nadie había conseguido coger la tarjeta, Laxus era el único suficientemente cerca para ver que ponía.

Apretó más los puños y se alejo del gremio, guiado solamente por su olfato y la ira.

Continuara

**Wow¡ He tardado una hora en hacerlo XDDD En fin tengo música aquí dejándome sorda y es lo que me inspira xDDD **

**Bueno ¿qué tal? Bonita escena la de los hermanos y la gatita ¿a que si? :3 (Soy muy Gore y Sádica *Risa maléfica*)**

**En fin os dejo con la curiosidad (Que mato al gato…Joe sí que soy Sádica xDD Premio de adelanto para quien lo pille :3)**

**Sayonara Mina¡**

**Kira: Espera¡ Como Laxus puede haberme gritado así?**

**Yo:*La miro de reojo y le susurro al oído* Además tu no deberías estar aquí¡**

**Kira: Huy es verdad pues luego nos vemos *Se va***

**Yo: Pues ahora sí que si Sayonara Mina¡**

**Miku: Hey espera¡**

**Yo: Que tripa se te ha roto a ti**

**Miku: Yo no salido en este cap¡**

**Yo: Miku en el anterior saliste solo tú y además en el siguiente vas a salir solo tú también**

**Miku: Ah es verdad pues adiós *Se va***

**Yo: *Miro a los lados en plan vigía de la playa* Pues ahora sí que si que si Sayonara mina¡**


	7. Capitulo 7:Miku en problemas

**Hi Hi!**

**Bueno Hola a todo el mundo venimos con el 7º cap de Kira y Miku, se quedo interesante ¿heeee? Pues os fastidias que le toca a Miku xDDD**

**Miku: Bien dicho¡**

**Yo: Pero que haces aquí ¬¬**

**Miku: Este es mi cap, no tu cap, yo hago lo que quiera con mi cap¡**

**Yo: Bueno tia, no me comas, como yo soy la creadora te hare sufrir *Risa malévola***

**Miku: Why?**

**Yo: Porque hoy estoy cabreada y encima estoy escribiendo ¬¬**

**Miku: Mala…**

**Kira: *Marginada en el anterior cap***

***Aparece la creadora de Miku, mi amiga***

**Amiga: Hey Miku!**

**Yo: Bueno la que faltaba -.-"**

**Amiga: He venido para decirte que dejes de escribir relleno ¬¬ Aburre ¬¬**

**Yo: Hey es mi historia tu solo creaste a Miku!**

***Miku se va marginada con Kira***

**Amiga: Empieza ya el cap¡**

**Yo: bueno tia!**

**No si peleas, peleas everywhere XDDD**

_Y allí estaba. Atada por la manos y colgando para que no pudiera moverse. Sus coletas marrones ahora sucias por lo que había tenido que pasar colgaban ya que estaba cabizbaja. Levanto como pudo el cuello hasta ver la imagen enfrente de ella. Una figura bastante alta y con capa alzaba a otra por el cuello levantándola del suelo. Por las botas del afectado resbalaban gotas de sangre de el mismo._

_La ropa de la joven estaba manchada de barro y de sangre, entonces ella dijo algo pero lo único que salió fue una palabra inteligible Si hubieran pintado esa escena, eso habría sido un borrón. Volvió a decir algo pero otra vez sino lo mismo. Para su sorpresa eran sus lágrimas y sus hipidos los que hacían que no se escuchara bien la palabra._

_La grito una y otra vez hasta que consigo disminuir los hipidos y las lagrimas entonces con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dijo:_

_-¡Lyon!-Y entonces los llantos volvieron a ser desgarradores…_

Miku caminaba a través del bosque. Tenía a Lulú en brazos. Quería encontrar a Lyon para pedirle perdón por lo de hacia un rato. Caminaba no muy despacio pero tampoco era que corriese. Desde hacía rato sentía un olor muy raro. Su nariz de Dragon Slayer la decía que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar.

Mientras seguía caminando oyó un ruido de ramas rompiéndose y esta vez hecho a correr. Sabía que había alguien corriendo detrás de ella asique decidió aumentar el ritmo.

Entonces algo paso. Tropezó. Una raíz se había puesto en su camino y había tropezado con ella. Esta cayó de bruces al suelo. Cuando se pudo levantar volvió a echar a correr. A Lulú no le había pasado nada ya que había puesto las manos de lado.

Cuando se levanto y hecho a correr una mano la cogió tapándole la boca. En ese instante solo se le ocurrió una cosa. Lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la Exeed que estaba aterrorizada haciendo que no fuera presa de estos. La gatita se dio contra un árbol perdiendo la consciencia. Una segunda figura salió delante de ella agarrándola las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Miku estaba aterrorizada. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que no eran buenas personas. Pronto recibió un golpe seco haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayada. Las dos figuras salieron a la luz.

Una era alta y musculosa. Vestía una capa negra y un traje morado. Este era moreno y sus ojos eran extrañamente azules. El segundo era pelirrojo. Tenía unos grandes ojos amarillos como una serpiente. Vestía una camiseta simple roja y unos vaqueros. Entonces el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su superior.

-La chica ya esss nuestra-Dijo con una voz silbante. Había pronunciado mucho las S y al final de la frase saco la lengua dejando ver cómo era igual a la de una serpiente.

-Sí, unas cuantas mas y podremos tener una magia muy poderosa-Dijo este cargando a la castaña.

Pronto se montaron en un caballo atando a la Dragon Slayer para que no se moviera pero tampoco se callera del caballo. Entonces desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lyon no podía más. Había estado buscando a su amiga desde hacía un montón pero no la encontraba. El creía que no había dicho algo tan malo como para que se pusiera así ¿O sí?

Solo había dicho que quería encontrar a Juvia y que él la quería y…Entonces se paró en seco ¿Sería posible que Miku tuviera celos de Juvia? Si era así… ¿A ella le gustaba él?

Su cabezo empezó a dolerle de tanto pensar en el tema ¿Qué sentía el por Miku? A él le gustaba Juvia pero Miku…Tenia algo especial…

Mientras cavilaba algo le hizo tropezar y caerse al suelo.

-Malditas raíces, sois todas unas…-Se calló al ver que había tropezado con algo rosa y pequeño. Lo reconoció al instante.

-Lulú ¡Despierta!... ¡Lulú!-Había cogido a la pequeña gatita y había comenzado a zarandearla.

La gatita no despertó. Lyon opto por ponerle hielo. Había visto un golpe en la cabeza. Justo el contacto con el hielo de Lyon y la piel de esta, se despertó.

-¡Waw!-Grito saltando-Duele, duele, duele, duele-Dijo frotandose la cabeza.

Lyon la miraba sin decir nada hasta que Lulu se dio cuenta de la presencia del mago de hielo.

-Lyon…¡Lyon! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!-Dijo saltando y hablando muy rapido. Lyon no entendia nada paro sabia que tenia que ser algo grave.

-¿Que ha pasado?¿Cual es el problema?-Pregunto cogiendola.

-¡Miku es el problema!-Dijo moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Volvio a preguntar mas exaltado.

-¡Han secuestrado a Miku!-Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimillas es sus pequeños ojos.

Lyon se asusto. ¿Secuestrada? Tenia que salvarla y no habia tiempo de buscar a Juvia ni a Gray

-Eres un gato ¿no? Usa tu olfato

Lulu se puso a olfatear en todas las direcciones hasta que señalo a las espesura del bosques.

-Por aquí-Sentencio aun señalando el lugar.

Lyon la cogio y como alma que lleva el diablo salio corriendo en aquella direccion marcada por la gatita.

Continuara

Kira:¡Bien en el procimo cap salgo yo!

Miku: Me toca marginarme de nuevo

Amiga: Nia no esta con nosotros porque se ha deprimido (Cosas del instituto que los compis son muy malos con ella)

Kira: Pobre Nia T.T

Miku: ¿Si te deprimes puede quedarme con tu capitulo?

Kira: Ni de coña!

Amiga: Esa boca Kira

Kira: Perdon T.T

Miku: Y yo casi me cargo a mi gato…

Amiga: Bueno Sayonara mina ^^ Haber si hoy puede colgar el siguiente cap T.T


	8. Capitulo 8: Amenazas

**Hey a todos como va eso? Pues en fin yo aqui a las tantas de la no he matando a escribir (Noticia nueva puedo escribir desde mi iPod O.O xD** **soy una subnor jajaja) pues bien aqui les traigo el cap y como haris podido comprovar Yuno x Yukki es mi amiga la creadora de miku (Un saludo loca e.e) en fin gracias por los reviws os quiero mucho y...**

**Kira:Maldita sea Nia empieza a** **escribir ya sobre mi y dejate las tonterias para el instituto!**

**Yo:Y yo me pregunto como podre haber creado aun monstruo asi**

**Kira:Te estoy oyendo *Venita en la frente***

**Miku y Amiga: *Marginadas***

**K y Y: Os aguantais nos toca a nosotras!**

**K:Mepieza ya narices...**

**Yo: Voy...**

_Era una sensacion muy extraña. Como de caida. Kira notaba como la sangre se le subia a la cabeza. Abrio los ojos y vio un Paisaje alreves. Se dio cuenta de que caia en picado. Pero no sola. Alguien la alretaba contra su pecho. Miro hacia arriba (o abajo de pende xD) y pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia. Sabia quien era. ¿Como habia llegado a aquella situacion? Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte...o menos despistada... Ahora ambos caian y era una caida mortal, pero no para ella si no para el ya que la tenia suneta de tal forma en la cual el unico que reciviria un impacto fuera el. Kira entonces susurro_

_-Laxus..Yo...Te..._

__¡Maldita sea! Laxus no paraba de Pensar eso y mas despues de lo que habia visto. La Exeed de Kira y sus hermanos...heridos...y sobre todo aquella nota en la que ponia unas palabras que retumbaban en la mente de el rubio sin cesar

"Queridas Hadas de Fairy Tail.

Creo que tenemos algo vuestro. ¿Os suena este objeto?

Grim Nightmares"

Debajo adjuntaban un pendiente amarillo con forma de rayo.

Laxus guiado por su olfato iba en busca de kira. Habia sido el primero en ir a buscarla. Habia estado tan cabreado y que se habia dado la vuelta sin decir nada a nadie. No se setia mal por ello.

Iba con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido. Grim nightmares era un grmio relativamente nuevo. Habia sido un gremio oscuro pero de poca categoria. Resulta que durante su ausencia en los 7 años habia cambiado mucho ya que ahora ese gremio era bastante poderoso y solo buscaba la codicia.

Laxus seguia caminando "Tengo que encontrarla" ese era su unico pensamiento

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kira estaba alli. Crucificada en la pared. Tenia como una especia de arcos de metal cubriendola los brazos y las piernas. Kira tenia la cabeza agacha. Habia visto todo lo que le habian hecho a sus hermanos y su amiga. Por su culpa.

No dejaba de auto culparse cuando aparecieron dos chicos en la sala. Uno era Rubio y los ojos negros mientras que el otro tenia el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos morados.

-Bueno niñata ¿vas a colaborar o tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza?-Dijo el peli-azul sonriendo malvadamente

A lo que se referian y eso Kira lo sabia genial era a sus alas. Ella parte de ser la Dragon Slayer del Rayo, tenia unas preciosas y blancas alas de angel. Lo raro esque cada pluma valia un monton asique eran muy codiciadas. Las unicas que conocian de la existencia de estas eran sus hermanos, su gatita, su mentora Tempe el dragon del rayo y Laxus ya que se lo habia comentado.

Kira nego a modo de decir que no iba a colaborar y el rubio la entendio

-Bien si no vas a colaborar te obligaremos-Dicho esto se giro y las ataduras de metal se soltaron. En ese instante en que callo el segundo le propino una patada en el costado lanzadola contra una paredy haciendo que se diese con ella. Entonces se acerco a ella y la cogio del pelo levantandola.

-¿Porque Rayos no chillas? Quiero oir tus quejidos y tu voz entre lagrimas pidiendo misericordia

Kira no dijo nada. Sangraba por la boca por la patada que la acababan de dar, entonces dijo solamente

-Vendra...lo se...estoy segura...vendra a salvarme...y os areepentireis-Dino entre tos y tos

-¿Quien vendra?-Pregunro el rubio curioso. Se habia fijado y se habia quedado mirando a Kira-Laxus-Dijo solamente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos se miraron y hecharon a reir. En ese instante la volvierona colgar pero entonces paso

-Mira Jack, tiene el simbolo de Fairy Tail-Dijo el de ojos morados señalando la cadera de la joven.

-Se me esta ocurriendo una idea...Esperame aqui y no dejes que se escape Rick-Dijo Jack llendose. Cuando volvio traia una maquina para poner simbolos.

-Saca las alas o pondremos nuestro simbolo encima del tuyo-Dijo acercandose a ella.

Kira no contesto. No queria que pasara eso. Estaba desenaoe sacar sus alas para que no hicieran eso. Pero se aguato. Sus alas eran muy importantes

-Bisn como quieras-El rubio coloco el aparato en la cadera de la chica. Esba sintio un olor punzante. No pudo evitarlo. Chillo. Empezo a emitir angustiosos gemidos. Aquello dolia, y quemaba pero lo peor era su marca. Ya no estaba.

Entonces comenzo a llorar y de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas blancas. No habia podido evitarlo.

Los dos magos sonrienron y enronces se acercaron cada uno a un ala arrancandole cada pluma.

Kira habri preferido la muerte antes que eso. "Laxus, ¿Donde estas?" se pregunto sin dejar de llorar

Continuara

**Lo se me ha quedado muy corto pero es la 1 de la mañana y estoy en el iPod y esto cansa asique lo mejor pa el final ale**

**Kira: te importa mas dormir que yo a que si?**

**Yo: si no voy a mentir**

**Miku: que escribiras sobre mi?**

**Yo: pues aparece un unicornia y un posi fluorescente rosa, saltadores de vayas y comedores de espaguetis preparados al de dente**

**Miku:No tiens ni idea a que no?**

**Yo: No TT**

**Kira: sayonara aue esto va pa largo -.-"**


	9. Capitulo 9: Ciega

**Hola, Hola soy Krustie el payaso (?) xDDD no ahora enserie bienvenidos a mi Fic e.e**

**Pues haber que queréis que diga la inspiración se me acaba eh e.e**

**¿En por donde me quede?**

**Miku: Me habían secuestrado y Lyon venia a por mi**

**Yo: Ya lo sé era para hacerme la interesante Baka¡**

**Miku: Estas cabreada o algo? Te ha dejado el novio?**

**Yo: Ya esta *Saco mi libreta negra y escribo su nombre***

**Miku: Que haces?**

**Yo: Escribirte en mi Death Note, aunque como no va a funcionar mejor te hago sufrir en mi historia *Risa maléfica***

**Miku: Y que me harás?**

**Yo: Te matare e.e**

**Miku: Imposible**

**Yo: Juégatela**

**Miku: Me la juego¡**

**Yo: *Risa maléfica***

Lyon seguía corriendo en la dirección que marcaba la Exeed.

-Ne, Lyon-Dijo volando detrás de él.

- ¿Que quieres Lulú?-Pregunto Mientras seguía corriendo.

El mago paro un momento a descansar y se puso un poco de su propio hielo en la frente.

-Lo que dijiste molesto a Miku- Confeso aterrizando sobre una roca

-Me lo había imaginado, pero ¿Por qué?-Contesto levantándose de la hierva

-Porque tu dijiste que querías a Juvia y ella te quiere a ti-Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Sin embargo Lyon se había quedado perplejo. ¿A miku le gustaba él? ¿En serio? Ahora todo encajaba…

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora tenemos que buscarla

La gatita lo confirmo y ambos siguieron en su búsqueda

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Soltadme! ¡Os juro que cuando me suelte os matare! ¡Moriréis ahogados!-Grito una joven castaña.

Esta iba cargada a los hombros de un chico alto y musculoso.

-Silver essssa mocossssa arma mucho esssscandalo-Dijo un chico con ojos de serpiente.

-Me he dado cuenta Gen-Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a los pataleos de la joven

Miku seguía pataleando. No conocía esa parte del bosque. ¿Dónde estaban? Ni idea…

Por fin en un descuido Miku salto y salió corriendo. Estaba atada de manos pero de piernas no.

Los hombres salieron corriendo detrás de ella maldiciéndola a más no poder.

La Dragon Slayer encontró una rama donde consiguió romperse las cuerdas. Entonces la encontraron.

-No os librareis de esta, Rugido del dragon de agua-Dijo en un grito mientras empezaba a salir agua de su boca.

Eso pillo desprevenidos a los muchachos que, se encontraron enfrente de la ola gigante sin poder hacer nada.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Garra del Dragon de Agua-Dijo saltando con el puño lleno de agua.

Ese puñetazo fue a parar a Gen que le dio y se estrello contra un árbol.

-Vale esto ya es pasarse. ¡Bomp Explote!-Grito apuntando a Miku con la mano abierta.

De repente el lugar donde estaba Miku sufrió una gran explosión formando mucho polvo. Cuando se disipo se pudo ver a Miku con sangre en la boca y en la cabeza. Eso había sido como una explosión.

La de coletas cayó al suelo de rodillas. El moreno se la acerco pisándola el brazo. Miku empezó a soltar quejidos. Si seguía así selo rompería.

-Ssssilver Tranquilo, La necessssitamossss masss o menosss intacta-Dijo el pelirrojo que se había recuperado del impacto.

-Es verdad pero antes voy a hacerla una cosita, esto no afectara.

La cogió del cuello alzándola y con la mano sobrante se la puso tapándole los ojos.

-Eye Explote-Dijo solamente.

Cuando quito la mano los ojos verdes de Miku empezaron a llorar sangre. Entonces los abrió y el de ojos azules sonrió con maldad.

Ahora los ojos de Miku no eran verdes, eran casi blancos. La había dejado ciega

-Que pa-pasa….No ve-veo na-nada-Dijo mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente.

El de capa la soltó tirándola al suelo. Ya no podría escapar. Entonces dejo paso al de ojos amarillos. Este le ato una cuerda al cuello para llevarla.

-Sssssi te muevesssss, te ahogarassss. Tu missssma-Dijo hablando a su manera.

Miku estaba llorando lágrimas rojas. La habían dejado ciega. Nunca más podría ver a su Exeed, ni el bosque, ni leer, ni ver a Ly…

Había parado el pensamiento hay. Ella sabía que esa persona no la correspondía. El quería a otra persona. Pero cambio de pensamiento. ¿Y qué? ¿A mí no me puede gustar? ¿No puede ese chico gustarme como más que amigos? Entonces retomo el pensamiento.

Ni ver a Lyon…Ahora si que ya no la iba a gustar…Era una ciega y nadie la iba a querer…Seria solo un estorbo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Miku pensaba esto último, Lyon y Lulú tuvieron un escalofrió.

-Miku tiene problemas y gordos-Dijo la gatita posándose en el hombre del albino

Lyon suspiro. ¿Dónde estaría Miku? Y lo peor… ¿En qué clase de problemas estaría metida?

Sin darse cuenta cambio de pensamiento.

Al final era verdad de que a ella le gustaba el ¿Pero que sentía el por ella? Estaba claro que sentía algo especial por ella pero también estaba Juvia y…

¡Un momento! A Juvia le gustaba Gray y eso es algo que él nunca podría cambiar. ¿Era por eso por lo que sentía una cosa especial por Miku? Alomejor si pero…Estaba seguro de que ahora Miku la odiaría.

No quería admitir ese sentimiento nuevo por alguien que no fuera Juvia pero aun así…No sabía que pensar

-¡Lyon Mira!-Dijo la gatita sacándole de sus pensamientos señalando hacia alguien.

Entonces vio a tres personas.

Dos chicos y una chica. A la chica la llevaban atada del cuello. La reconoció al instante.

-¡Miku!-Grito llamando la atención de los 3

Miku reacciono ante aquel grito abriendo los ojos ya que los llevaba cerrados. Sabía quien había sido.

Lyon y Lulú ahogaron un grito al ver los ojos de Miku.

Lyon miro a los otros dos y dijo

-Ice Maker: Lance

Entonces se lanzo a por ellos con la lanza guiado por la furia

Continuara

***Sonido de tambore y de….***

**Miku: Déjate de subnormalidades, porque me dejas ciega?**

**Yo: Por tocarme la moral ale**

**Miku: A ti se te toca la moral con nada**

**Kira: Si me dejáis intervenir pienso que…**

**Miku: Tu te callas que ya tendrás tu momento en el siguiente cap!**

**Kira: ¿Me estas provocando? ¿Me estas provocando?**

**Yo: Ay mae tu que viene *Mientras me escondo detrás de una mesa* Llamare a Erza…**

**K y M: A quien?**

**Yo: A nadie…Sayonara¡**

***Escena en blanco y salen las dos exeeds***

**T y L: Dejen un Reviw :3 =^.^=**


	10. Capitulo 10: Una palabra

**Goneme de verdad siento tardar pero ya sabeis, el insti acaba conmigo T.T**

**En fin he estado guay y espero que vosotros también, no podría decir lo mismo de Kira y Miku…XD soy mala xD**

**Bueno creo que me pase con Miku en el anterior cap…y mas que me voy a pasar jejeje**

**Kira: Nia estoy depre**

**Yo: Porque?**

**Kira: No se T.T**

**Miku: Vale pues me quedo con tu cap**

**Kira: *Mode Erza on* Atrévete *Mirada que da miedo***

**Miku: Go-goneme T.T**

**Yo: No empecéis que me cabreo y no os conviene cabrearme**

**Amiga: *Riéndose de mi* **

**Yo: Te mato *Mode Gasai Yuno On***

**Kira: Nia empieza a escribir *Pone ojitos***

**Yo:…Vale -.-**

Con cada pluma que la arrancaban, Kira daba un leve respingo. Las líneas de sangre salían de cada agujerito que quedaba.

Las lágrimas de la rubia resbalaban por sus mejillas, deseando que todo terminara.

Lo peor es que ya no pertenecía a Fairy Tail y esa idea la mataba.

El chico rubio que estaba a su lado pareció leerla la mente ya que dejo su tarea y le hizo una señal a su compañero para que siguiera.

Jack se puso delante de ella y la levanto la cara con mano, poniendo sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

-Kira, no tienes porque llorar. Sabes que después de esto podrás unirte a nuestro gremio. Ya tienes el símbolo y todo-Entonces rio con maldad mientras Kira inspiraba y con todo el valor que pudo reunir dijo

-No necesito estar en un gremio tan patico como el vuestro asique ahórrate la charla para quien le importe y…-No pudo continuar ya que recibió el impacto de la mano del rubio en su mejilla.

La cara se le giro y el choque sonó por toda la sala. Kira puso la cabeza bien. Tenía la marca de la mano del chico. La zona estaba roja e hinchada ligeramente.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Quería irse al gremio y que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Ese día en que se dejo atrapar estaba demasiado triste y le pillo desprevenida. La verdad parecía que la habían estado observando ya que sabían perfectamente la relación entre Proto, Electra y ella.

Las imágenes de cómo les habían colgado y como habían tenido que sufrir pasaba una y otra vez por su mente como fragmentos de memorias perdidos.

El rubio por su parte no había escuchado ni un gemido de la Dragon Slayer por lo que levanto la mano con intención de volver a darla.

Kira solo apretó los ojos con esperanza de que no doliese.

Justo cuando Jack se disponía a darla una voz le paro a sus espaldas.

-Tócala y te mato-Dijo Un chico de cabello rubio y cicatriz en un ojo.

Laxus había seguido el olor de Kira y allí se encontraba.

Su ira había aumentado al ver aquella escena tan humillante para la joven.

Entonces se fijo. Su marca. No estaba. Ahora había otra marca igualita a la que llevaba el de ojos negros. Entonces comenzó a emitir rayos en señal de enfado.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Kira, idiotas?- Dijo apretando los puños y andando hacia ellos.

Kira había sonreído y la verdad es que estaba contenta. No pensaba que fuera a aparecer ya.

-Laxus, sabía que vendrías-Dijo esta con su voz cantaría.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya tardabas. Esta niñata no dejaba de decir que vendrías a por ella. Al final ha tenido razón-Entonces rio sádicamente.

El de ojos morados paso por delante de Kira y esta tuvo ocasión de atacar.

Tenía las piernas sueltas. Craso error. Le propino una patada en todo el estomago dejándole inconsciente. Antes no había tenido fuerza ni valentía para hacerlo.

Jack se giro mirando a su compañero.

-Inútil-dijo mientras suspiraba. En eso Laxus aprovecho para atacar.

Levanto su puño en el aire y dijo

-¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!-Entonces una bola de rayos se creó encima de él y la lanzo contra su objetivo.

El atacado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la bola cayó sobre él.

Cuando todo paso se vio como el atacado se levantaba.

-¿Cómo rayos has sobrevivido?-Grito acercándose mas.

-Mi poder…es disolver magia…He conseguido disolver un poco…aunque no todo-Dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Entonces en un segundo Jack apareció detrás de Laxus y le puso una mano en la espalda diciendo.

-Dissolution of Magic: Wave

Entonces una ola blanca empujo a Laxus. Este se levanto y de nuevo intento atacarle pero no podía utilizar magia. Esa era la habilidad de aquel tipo.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba en desventaja. Con una fuerza increíble quito las ataduras de Kira haciendo que esta cayera sobre sus hombros y y salió corriendo.

Vio que había una especia de balcón sin barandillas. Solo era una plataforma.

Mientras corría el de ojos negros se tele transporto a su lado dándole y haciendo que cayese.

Cuando abrió los ojos laxus estaba al borde de la plataforma.

Entonces lo vio. Kira estaba a bastante distancia de él y estaba en horizontal. Jack estaba s u lado con un pie encima de ella.

-Os lo habéis buscado-Dijo mientras empujaba el pie haciendo que Kira se cayera por el barranco. Estaban en una torre bastante alta.

Laxus perdió el aliento y sin pensárselo dos veces se tiro de cabeza.

Como él pesaba más consiguió atraparla en el aire y la apretó contra él. Este se puso el primero para que el impacto lo recibiera el.

-Pensé…Que no querrías volver a verme-Hablo Kira en un susurro mientras caían.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-Dijo intentando no pensar en lo que le pasaría en unos instantes.

-Porque…me gritaste…y me dijiste cosas horribles-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Entonces un montón de escenas se le pasaron a Laxus por la cabeza. Las de ese día. Se había pasado con ella. No quería haberla hablado de ese modo. Se sentía culpable.

-Kira perdóname. Quiero ayudarte y protegerte. Lo siento

Entonces unas lagrimas comenzaron a elevarse en e aire. Kira estaba llorando…

"_Era una sensación muy extraña. Como de caída. Kira notaba como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio un Paisaje aleves. Se dio cuenta de que caía en picado. Pero no sola. Alguien la alertaba contra su pecho. Miro hacia arriba y pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia. Sabía quien era. ¿Como había llegado a aquella situación? Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte...o menos despistada... Ahora ambos caían y era una caída mortal, pero no para ella si no para el ya que la tenia sunita de tal forma en la cual el único que recibiría un impacto fuera él. Kira entonces susurro"_

-Laxus…Yo...Te...-Intento decir pero entonces la caída y la hizo callar.

Lo último que oyó Laxus fue una palabra que cambiaría su vida

_Quiero…_

Continuara

**Soy mala mala mala y lo dejo hay e.e**

**Hoy no pongo comentes que me tengo que ir ya en serio adiós y gracias por leer**

**(Digan a sus amigos que esta genial y que lo lean y me dejen un reviw e.e)**

**Sayonara¡**


	11. Capitulo 11: Salvación

**Feliz 2013¡ si me intento escaquear pero en fin no sabéis cuanto lo siento. No queria tardar tanto simplemente se me fue la inspiración...pero tranquilos en este tiempo he pensado muchos fics asique tengo que ponerme manos a la obra¡ Os dejo leer ^^**

* * *

Lyon creó una lanza de hielo lanzándose cegado por la furia hacia sus oponentes.

Lulú estaba en el el suelo. Se había quedado de piedra al ver a la pobre Miku de esa manera.

Silver y Gen se miraron. Este último se llevo a Miku un poco hacia atrás como queriendo irse pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que un montón de águilas se dirigían hacia él. El con la agileza de una serpiente fue esquivándolas. Aunque sus suerte no duro mucho ya que una de las últimas le golpeo mandándole lejos. Miku simplemente oía lo que pasaba. Tenía una idea clara. Lyon y Lulú acaban de llegar y por las palabras de Lyon iba a pelear por ella pero sin embargo no supo muy bien quien ganaba o quien perdía.

Lyon que había creado las águilas aun con la lanza en la mano salió corriendo hacia el segundo miembro.

Este simplemente dijo:

-Bomp Explote

Miku reacciono con rapidez a esas palabras ya que al estar ciega su sentido del oido se habia agudizado.

-¡Lyon salta!

Por supuesto el mago de hielo al oír a la dragon slayer salto hacia un lado haciendo que el lugar donde anteriormente se encontrara explotara.

Silver no se esperaba esa reacción por lo que la cuchillada fue a parar a su hombro. Este le miro con furia.

El albino se aparto de el dejándole la lanza clavada la que poco después se desintegro. Justo cuando estaba formulando su siguiente hechizo fue interrumpido.

-Head Explote

En ese instante a Lyon le empezó a doler la cabeza. Notaba una fuerte vibración con un dolor agudo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza queriendo impedir ese fuerte dolor pero era inútil. Silver sabía que de seguir así moriría pero tenía que seguir concentrado en aquel hechizo ya que era uno de los más complicados puesto que te tenias que meter en la cabeza de tu enemigo.

Lulu observaba el espectaculo con asombro y miedo. Y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Desplego las alas echando a volar hasta situarse detras del mago oscuro. Entonces le empujo haciendo que se desconcentrara. Silver se giro dandole con la mano a la Exeed que nuevamente se dio contra un arbol perdiendo la consciencia.

Lyon se acababa de recuperar del dolor de cabeza aunque seguia ligeramente mareado. Entonces dijo.

-Ice Maker: Dragon de Nieve

En ese instante un dragón de nieve se formo. Intento aplastar a su enemigo pero no lo consiguió.

Silver consiguió hacer una gran explosión a su lado provocándole una caída.

El mago oscuro agarro a Lyon del cuello.

_"Y allí estaba. Atada por la manos y colgando para que no pudiera moverse. Antes de que Gen hubiese sido mandado a volar ya la había colgado así. Sus coletas marrones ahora sucias por lo que había tenido que pasar colgaban ya que estaba cabizbaja. Levanto como pudo el cuello hasta sentir la imagen enfrente de ella. Una figura bastante alta y con capa alzaba a otra por el cuello levantándola del suelo. Por las botas del afectado resbalaban gotas de sangre de el mismo._

_La ropa de la joven estaba manchada de barro y de sangre, entonces ella dijo algo pero lo único que salió fue una palabra inteligible Si hubieran pintado esa escena, eso habría sido un borrón. Volvió a decir algo pero otra vez sino lo mismo. Para su sorpresa eran sus lágrimas y sus hipidos los que hacían que no se escuchara bien la palabra._

_La grito una y otra vez hasta que consigo disminuir los hipidos y las lagrimas entonces con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dijo:_

_-¡Lyon!-Y entonces los llantos volvieron a ser desgarradores…"_

Lyon escucho su llanto. Su grito. Su lastima. Su angustia...Tenía que continuar. Con mucho esfuerzo hizo una especie de Daga de hielo y mientras silver estaba distraído pavoneándose este le clavó aquel objeto punzante en el cuello.

Le soltó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Lyon se levanto. Se dirigió a Miku y la soltó de allí para cargarla al estilo princesa mientras Lulú estaba tumbada en su hombro.

-A Fairy Tail...-Mustio el antes de echar a andar por el bosque dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre

* * *

**Gonenme Mina-san¡**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar jejejeje en fin gracias por la espera ahora los colgare más a menudo ^^**


	12. Capitulo 12: Y entonces

**Arigato a todos por los reviws ^^ En fin escribiré mas a menudo ya que quiere terminar ambos fics para empezar con un par que tengo ya en mente y otros que un se están "construyendo".**

**En fin en este cap os voy a pedir un favor… ¿Podéis tener un poco mas de imaginación? Si ya sé que un mundo mágico es imposible que exista pero cuando leáis el cap me entenderéis**

**Arigato :3**

* * *

_*-Laxus…Yo...Te...-Intento decir pero entonces la caída y la hizo callar._

_Lo último que oyó Laxus fue una palabra que cambiaría su vida_

_Quiero…*_

Una nube de polvo se formo. La caída había sido muy alta y muy dolorosa.

Una figura se levanto tambaleándose. El polvo no dejaba ver quién era. Salió un poco a la luz con unos quejidos lastimeros.

Entonces Kira cayó al suelo. Le dolía todo y sangraba por varios sitios incluyendo cabeza, brazos y espalda

La rubia se giro hacia el pequeño hoyo que se había formado con su caída. Se aproximo andando de rodillas hasta que pudo ver a Laxus.

Se le encogió el corazón de verlo en esa forma. Sangrando por todas partes. Se aproximo a él.

-¿Lax…us?-Dijo intentando dominar sus sentimientos.

La dragon eslayer le puso los dedos en el cuello buscándole el pulso. Siento como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al no encontrarlo. Pero tras unos minutos lo encontró. Era muy débil al igual que su respiración, la cual ahora notaba.

Con sumo esfuerzo se levanto poniendo un brazo del rubio por su cuello y así pudiendo andar.

-Aguanta Laxus…Llegaremos a Fairy Tail-Dijo andando despacio y mirando al frente-Aunque me cueste la vida…

* * *

-Y bien, ¿Cómo vais?-Pregunto una mujer mayor de pelo rosa

-Ahora genial y todo gracias a ti Polyushka-sama.-Dijo sonriente una niña de coletas azules.

La curandera observo la escena. Un niño pelirrojo durmiendo y vendado en una cama mientras que a su lado en otra cama su hermana la peli-azul y en un cojín una exeed blanca con manchas grises.

-¿Sigues sin recordar nada?-Pegunto la mujer pero antes de ser respondida fue nombrada

-¡Polyushka! ¡Rápido ven!-La llamo una voz femenina que parecía muy alterada.

La mujer se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del gremio

* * *

Decir que estaba anonada era poco. Estaba anonada, sorprendida, confusa y alterada.

Frente a ella estaba el nieto de Makarov y decir que estaba en malas condiciones era quedarse corto. Delante de el había una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-¡Correr llevaos a Laxus a la enfermería!-Dijo una alterada Mirajane mientras Freed y Bixlow obedecían sus órdenes.

Entonces la albina se fijo en la rubia

-¡Madre mi Kira!-Dijo intentando levantarla. Cuando lo consiguió se dirigió hacia la salida. Mirajane la cogió del brazo pero ella lo retiro.

-¡Kira hay que atenderte rápido!-Dijo volviéndola a agarrar del brazo pero entonces se fijo que los ojos de su nueva compañera estaban cubiertos por lagrimas.

-Yo….ya no soy…de Fairy Tail-Dijo volviendo a retirar del brazo. Pero antes de salir por la puerta cayó desplomada al suelo.

-¡Jet, Droy ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería deprisa!-Volvió a gritar mientras los nombrados y ella se la llevaban a una habitación-¡Polyushka por favor ayúdanos!

Suspiro. Odiaba a los humanos.

* * *

Unos murmullos entraron en su cabeza la cual dolía mucho. La luz le hacía daño a los parpados asique los fue abriendo poco a poco. Solo vio luz aunque sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a aquella habitación.

Miro hacia los lados reconociéndola. La enfermería.

Miro hacia un lado y se sorprendió. Allí estaban Proto y Electra. Parecían muy tristes y bastante angustiados.

-¿Qué…pasa?-Dijo simplemente con un hilo de voz aunque los niños lo oyeron

-¡Laxus-sensei por fin despiertas!-Dijo el niño yéndose hacia la cama del rubio

Laxus le ignoro un poco y se levanto un poco con los brazos. Y allí estaba

En la otra cama estaba la rubia de ojos grises por la que casi había dado la vida.

En ese instante Mira y una mujer mayor de cabello rosa entraron a la enfermería.

-¿Laxus? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué le paso a Kira?-Le avasallo con un montón de preguntas pero la peli-rosa la corto.

-Mira no le agobies debe de tener un gran dolor de cabeza.

Y era verdad. El de la cicatriz no se sentía con ganas de nada y mucho menos de escuchar todas las preguntas de la camarera.

-¿Esta…bien?-Pregunto mirando hacia su compañera.

-Así es. La he curado y además le he borrado la marca del gremio oscuro aunque todavía tiene rastro pero se irá con los años. Respecto a las alas. Le he dado una cosa para que recupere las plumas que la faltaban. No podrá volar en 5 días. Después de esos 5 podrá volar pero con cuidad y es normal que pierda alguna pluma. Ya reaparecerá

Eso lo dijo mirando a Laxus aunque sabía que el solo se había quedado con el "Así es". Del resto ya había tomado nota Mirajane.

-Laxus tranquilo. Se despertara pero está cansada. Ha tenido que cargar contigo hasta el gremio con todas sus heridas-Le dijo la de clase S

¡Vaya! Eso no le hacía sentir mejor, casi al contrario. La miro. ¿De verdad había hecho eso? Entonces recordó lo que ella le dijo antes de caer y aparto la mirada de su cama con vergüenza. Se volvió a tumbar mientras las chicas hablaban de algo que a Laxus le traía al fresco

-En fin Mirajane me voy ya-Dijo Polyushka dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

La peli-blanca la despidió y justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un chico de pelo blanco hacia arriba y bastante herido cargando a una chica de coletas marrones y ropa azul. Ambos estaban muy heridos

Se oyeron murmullos y muchas exclamaciones.

Polyushka sabía que no se podía ir tan fácilmente. Suspiro. Definitivamente odiaba a los humanos

* * *

**e.e jajaja quiero decir que me ha encantado este capítulo pero sobre todo escribirlo. Se supone que este es el ultimo cap pero creare en este mismo fic una mini-historia de dos o tres caps para ya tener un final épico ^^**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^**


	13. Capitulo 13: Yo tambien

**Holas! Me alegra veros de nuevo en fin jejejeje. Este es el epilogo el cap 13.1 lo dividire en 2 ;)**

**Bueno comienzo con el cap 13.1 ^^**

* * *

Kira tamborileo con los dedos en la mesa del gremio. Estaba nerviosa mirando a los lados. Entonces a su lado se sentó una chica de pelo largo y marrón con gafas. Tenía un vestido verde sin mangas y una chaqueta negra. Unas medias blancas con unos zapatos de tacón verdes. Tenía el símbolo del gremio en el escote a la derecha y de color verde.

Evergreen saco el abanico de quien sabe dónde y se empezó a abanicar con él.

-Tú eres la nueva ¿No?-Pregunto con aire solemne

Kira asintió despacio. Todo lo que tenia de impertinente lo tenia de tímida. Vestía como siempre. Camiseta con solapa a cuadros verde con las mangas arremangadas. Los pantalones chocolate y sus romanas marrones a demás del pendiente del rayo colgando de su oreja derecha. Lo único nuevo era el símbolo del gremio. Si se lo hubiera puesto en el estomago otra vez le hubiera traído malos recuerdos por eso se lo puso en el cuello

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí sola? ¿No te vas de misión?-La volvió a preguntar con descaro

Kira opto por contarle la verdad. Dio un gran suspiro y dijo en bajito

-Me da vergüenza pedirle ir de misión a alguien-Dijo mirando a la mesa.

Evergreen la miro levantando las cejas entonces la paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas-Dijo simplemente. Kira no supo como tomar eso. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿O simplemente quería animarla?-Bueno voy a ver cómo va Laxus alojemos esta mejor. Así te puede acompañar a tu 1ª misión-Dijo levantándose mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

Kira no replico simplemente se puso roja y se quedo mirando a la mesa. Entonces volvió a ver a alguien sentarse a su lado.

Tenía el pelo marrón con dos coletas sujetas por dos corazones asa como una diadema morada con un corazón. Tenía una camiseta azul sin mangas con unas cintas atadas al cuello. Sujetada por un cinturón marrón, una falda azul celeste quedaba a juego con la camiseta así como unas botas moradas a juego con la diadema. Lo mejor fueron sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿Tú también eres nueva?-La pregunto sonriendo amablemente

-Sí, soy Kira… ¿No te había visto en otro lado?-Pregunto. La sonrisa se hizo mutua

-No se creo que no. Por cierto soy Miku encantada

Entonces Kira lo recordó. Ella había sido llevaba da a la enfermería y puesta a su lado. Se había despertado un par de veces y la había visto.

-Pero… ¿Tu no estabas…?-Entonces se señalo los ojos. Si, Kira había oído cachos de conversación sueltos

Miku puso una mueca de entre asco y miedo y suspiro. Entonces recupero la sonrisa y le dijo

-Sí pero la curandera esa me curo la vista. Creo que hasta veo mejor-Dijo mientras se le escapaba una risa. Kira no era menos.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto de pelo rubio y con cascos. Este tenía una camiseta morada y unos pantalones negros. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo.

Kira le siguió con la mirada medio sonrojada y con aire de tonta hasta que se sentó en la barra. Miku observo la reacción de su nueva amiga.

-Conozco esa mirada. Hace poco la vi…en mí y todavía la sigo viendo. Estas enamorada- Canturreo Miku felizmente viendo como su amiga rubia se sonrojaba.

Kira miraba hacia la mesa pero con el rabillo del ojo vio como su rubio favorito se levantaba de la barra y se dirigía a la puerta de salida no sin antes regalarle a Kira una mirada.

Cuando abrió la puerta se vio a un chico moreno sin camiseta y con unos pantalones verdes y a su lado a una chica de cabello azul con ropa a juego.

-¡Miku-san! ¡Juvia estaba muy preocupada! Gray-sama y Juvia oímos explosiones en el bosque ¿Miku-san está bien no?-Dijo Juvia mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

-Si Juvia ahora estoy bien. Tu plan tuvo un par de fallos con los que no contábamos. Pero tranquila luego te lo cuento. Mira esta es Kira y también es nueva-Dijo girándose a donde estaba su amiga. O mejor dicho "Estaba".

Kira ya no estaba ahí. Miku desde su sitio miro por la ventana y sonrió.

Por allí se veía a Kira corriendo para alcanzar a su objetivo

* * *

Laxus iba caminando por la calle. El aire fresco le vendría bien. Todavía se estaba arrepintiendo. No había llegado a salvar a Kira entes de que no la hicieran nada. Nunca se perdonaría así mismo.

Una vez más recordó las palabras de la susodicha y sus mejillas enrojecieron. El quería decirle lo mismo pero no se atrevía.

Entonces oyó algo. Su nombre. Se giro y vio a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Kira? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto mirándola.

-Quería darte las gracias. Siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa-Kira miraba hacia el suelo y tenía las manos en la espalda-Y no sé si era tu responsabilidad o no pero solo quería decirte que lo que te dije mientras caíamos es verdad y que aunque tú me odies yo te…-Fue cortada ya que Laxus la estaba abrazando.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo te voy a odiar? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?-Le dijo mientras la apretaba contra él.

Kira si lo recordaba. Pero pensaba que era una broma.

Kira y Laxus se separaron.

-Te quiero…-Susurro Kira mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos como cuando alguien va a llorar. Si lo iba de hacer pero de felicidad

Laxus acerco su cara a la de Kira y le susurro

-Yo también…-Entonces junto sus labios con los suyos mientras Kira derramo un par de lagrimas llenas de felicidad.

* * *

**Waaaa me ha encantado. Espero que a vosotros si ;)**

**No escribo en dos o tres meses y llego y escribo todos los días -_-**

**En fin el siguiente es el ultimo cap pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa ^^**

**Sayonara Mina¡**


	14. Capitulo 13-1: Y al final

**Ultimo Cap¡ *Música Dramatice* Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción poder presentar el ultimo cap. Aunque también me siento triste :((( Pero en fin es lo que hay y no sirve de nada lamentarse asique a leer¡ **

**P.D: Tranquila ****Rena Hibari Bonnefoy****no voy a joder a Miku porque si no la creadora de Miku (Una de mis amigas) Me partiría el cuello n.n"**

* * *

-¡Miku-san! ¡Juvia estaba muy preocupada! Gray-sama y Juvia oímos explosiones en el bosque ¿Miku-san está bien no?-Dijo Juvia mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

-Si Juvia ahora estoy bien. Tu plan tuvo un par de fallos con los que no contábamos. Pero tranquila luego te lo cuento. Mira esta es Kira y también es nueva-Dijo girándose a donde estaba su amiga. O mejor dicho "Estaba".

Kira ya no estaba ahí. Miku desde su sitio miro por la ventana y sonrió.

Por allí se veía a Kira corriendo para alcanzar a su objetivo

-¿Nani?-Pregunto Jubia mirando al lado de su amiga.

-Eto…Gonenme Juvia parece que se ha ido

-No pasa nada. Jubia quiere saber… ¿Qué le paso a Miku-san para que tenga tantas vendas?-Pregunto mirándola los vendajes en manos, piernas y brazos

Miku opto por contárselo. Juvia oía con horror la castaña relataba todos los acontecimientos

-Juvia lo siente mucho. Juvia no sabía que iba a pasar todo eso solo por intentar que Miku-san y Lyon estuvieran juntos.

Y como por arte de magia de la enfermería salió Lyon. Miku recordó lo que había pasado

_FlashBack:_

_Lyon la había llevado hasta el gremio en brazos. Cuando llegaron la dejo en una de las mesas más cercanas y se acerco a Mira quien estaba despidiendo a la curandera_

_-Curar a Miku…Onegai-Entonces se desplomo en el suelo._

_Por supuesto Mira mando llevar a los tres a la enfermería (Incluido el exeed). Lyon estaba demasiado débil como para que lo llevaran a Lamia Scale_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Miku miro a Lyon quien al sentir la mirada de ambas magas del agua se dirigió hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Miku

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiéndose

-Sí y gracias por traerme. Por cierto mi vista también esta recuperada.

Lyon dio un gran suspiro. Se alegraba de que Miku estuviera a salvo

Juvia sin embargo estaba incrédula. Normalmente él iba directo a ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Puede que al fin y al cabo su plan si hubiera dado éxito.

-Por cierto tendría que irme. Mi gremio no sabe lo que me paso asique tengo que decírselo.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. La de ojos verdes ya sabía de antemano que Lyon no pertenecía a Fairy Tail por lo que podrían verse menos. Se deprimió al instante.

-No te quedes hay. Corre. Miku-san aun puede alcanzarle-Dijo Juvia mirándola seriamente.

Miku la miro perpleja y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia Lyon.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-Pregunto la Dragon Slayer poniéndose a su lado

-Claro que no. Vente así conoces a mis amigos-Dijo Lyon con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Silencio. Era todo lo que se podia escuchar. Pero no era un silencio bueno. Era bastante incomodo.

La gente de la calle iba y venia aunque muchos iban con prisa asique no se fijaban en la pequeña pareja que andaba entre la gente.

Miku queria decirle un monton de cosas pero no se atrevia. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el gremio de Lyon.

Ambos entraron. Un calida sherry les recibio.

-Lyon, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados! O en otras palabras, Amor

Dijo sherry acercandose a ambos con una cara entre enfadada y preocupada

Miku miro incomoda a la peli-rosa. ¿Quién era esa? ¡Bastante tenia con competir ya con Juvia para que de repente apareciera de la nada una peli-rosa con una diadema con…¿Orejas de gato?.

-Tranquila Sherry he tenido algunos problemas. Sherry, esta es Miku, Miku, Sherry

Dijo presentandolas. Sherry la miro en un segundo y despues sonrio.

-¡Eres muy guapa! O sea, Amor

Antes de que Miku contestara Lyon intervino.

-Bueno voy a acompañar hasta la mitad del camino a Miku ¿Vale? Ahora vuelvo

Miku se uqedo con las ganas de contestar a Sherry.

* * *

¡Estaba harta! ¡Mas silencio incomodo! Miku se estaba hartando de esa situacion. Pronto llegaron a un pequeño sitio donde no habia nadie.

-Bueno Miku te dejo aquí…-Lyon se dio la vuelta pero Miku le agarro de la muñeca

-¡Espera!-Entonces en un rapido movimiento le dio la vuelta-¿Esque no lo ves? ¿Qué pasa que tu tambien te quedaste ciego? ¿Por qué no me das una respuesta? ¡Estoy segura de que Lulu te comento algo del tema! ¿Por qué me tratas asi? ¿Te he hecho algo? ¡Perdon por toda lo que has tenido que pasar, pero nadie te pidio que vinieras a por mi! ¡Eres un idiota Lyon, un IDIOTA! –Dijo todo eso sin coger aire ni una vez. Parecia enfadada. Lyon sabia de que hablaba. No dijo nada simplemente la miro serio

-¡¿Ahora me haces el vacio?! ¡Pues esa es la manera mas covarde de enfrentarse a los problemas! ¡No quiero ni imaginar que…!-Miku no pudo terminar la frase porque los calidos labios de Lyon se posaron sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso largo y tierno. Al principio Miku levanto la mano para darle pero luego comprendio lo que pasaba.

Tras un corto espacio de tiempo ambos se separaron entonces el mago de hielo apoyo su frente con la de ella mientras le sonria.

-Callate-Dijo simplemente antes de darle un beso en la nariz

-Pe-pero yo cre-crei que te-te gustaba Ju-Juvia-Dijo la Dragon Slayer tras recomponerse un poco.

-Digamos que una joven Dragon Slayer del Agua llamada Miku la ha remplazado-Tras esto volvio a juntar sus labios.

Miku le paso los brazos por el cuello. Tras separarse Miku hablo.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo sonriendole

-Pero soy tu idiota-Comento el separandose

-Vete anda que te estaran esperando-Le dijo mientras le empujaba suavemente.-Ya quedaremos

Lyon sonrio ambos se dieron la vuelta. Tras unos pasos Miku oyo su nombre. Cuando se giro pudo ver un "Te quiero" hecho de hielo y en mitad del camino. Lyon ya no estaba.

-Y yo tambien a ti-Y emprendio la marca a su nuevo gremio. Fairy Tail

* * *

***Aplausos y silvidos***

**Kiaaaaaaaa estoy super emocionada¡ Me ha encantado escribirlo ^^**

**¿La sorpresa? ¿Estais listos? Pues….*Redoble de tambores*…¡Voy a escribir "Kira y Miku 2"**

***Aplausos* Si ya lo se esque me parecia muy soso dejarlas asi y muchos me direis "Hey tia me desuscribo de tu canal porque estoy hasta las narices de Kira y Miku" (Yo plagio al rubius e3e) Pero lo siento es algo que llevo planeando desde hace siglos y que me apetece escribir. Prometo no haceros esperar mucho con este. Con suerte lo tendreis mañana**

**En fin gracias por leer mi fic y recordar. Ser felices¡**

**Besos y abrazos llenos de colores (Poke Raimbow) ^^**

**P.D: ¿Pista para ver de que va a ir Kira y Miku 2? ¡Aquí va! Imaginaros a todos los del gremio…con 20 años mas e3e**


End file.
